


Thiam week

by MoniiMoose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniiMoose/pseuds/MoniiMoose
Summary: All my fics from thiamweek2k17





	1. Day 1: hurt/comfort

/"Tara please" Theo sobbed stepping backwards until he hit the wall, eyes not leaving his sisters figure "if I could take it all back I would I just-" he got cut off by his sisters hand on his mouth pushing his head harder into the wall. 

She leans in closer, her dead eyes locked onto his as she placed her hand onto his chest, nails slowly digging in "you don't get to apologise" she whispers as she digs her hand further into his chest, wrapping her fingers around his heart.

Theo closes his eyes tightly at the feeling, 'I deserves this' he thinks as he makes no move to stop her from taking /her/ heart back. 

"Theo!" his eyes open as he hears the faint call of his name, the form of his sister flickering infront of him, he looks around trying to find the source of the voice "Theo" the voice sounded somewhat familiar but he couldnt pinpoint who it was exactly.

"hello?-gah!" he grunted in pain as his sister slamed his head back into the wall gripping tighter on his heart, her heart, in one swift motion she tugged, ripping the heart out of his chest, everything fading to black./

"Theo!" Theo awoke panting and sweating to the sound of his name followed by three bangs right next to his head, he sat up slowly in a daze, "Theo open this door or I swear to god" he heard the all to familiar voice of none other then Liam Dunbar outside his truck.

Theo pushed open the door getting out all while avoiding Liam's stares, "I'm atheist, so swear all you like" he said sarcastically smirking up at Liam finally making eye contact. 

"what are you doing here?" Liam asked seriously, ignoring Theo's comment completely, Theo looked down at his feet trying to come up with some sarcastic comment, some way to change the topic.

He was really hoping to keep quiet about having to sleep in his truck for as long as he could but for some reason Liam always knew when something was up. "Theo, answer me. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" 

"sleeping what did it look like?" Theo muttered trying to put it off as much as he could. "don't be a smart-ass with me" Liam growled eyes flashing gold, "why aren't you home?"

"because I don't have one!" Theo snaps glaring at Liam, the beta looked taken aback the gold colour in his eyes fading "what? What do you mean?" Theo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms "I mean this is my home, my truck, because I've got nowhere else to go" he mutters avoiding eye contact.

"hey" Liam whispers, despite it being dark Liam can see Theos claws digging into his arms, he slowly grabs onto one moving it to Theos side, not completely letting go but fingers lingering enough to touch. 

"how did you find me?" Theo asks, still not making eye contact but not moving his hand away from Liam's. "I Uh I heard your heartbeat, I heard your howl, followed your scent here" Liam stared at Theo, hopping the chimera would look at him "I thought you were in trouble but when I saw you... In your truck.. Asleep I was confused" Theo slowly looked up at Liam while he was talking. 

"then you started to cry, tears streaming down but no sound, your eyes screwed shut in pain. Figured you might be having a nightmare" Liam looked into Theos eyes, his pinky finger looping around Theos. "what did you dream about?"

Theo sighed, he didn't deserve this after everything he's done how can Liam stand here and talk to him like it all never happened, he opened his mouth to answer when he froze eyes locked on something behind Liam. 

Theos heartbeat sped up, hand grabbing onto Liam's hard. "what's wrong?" Liam asks looking to where Theo was looking. Theo let out a small whimper when he heard the voice "theo" the dark figure called, flickering, slowly moving closer to them.

"n-no, please" Theo whimpered trying to move back, his truck stopping him from doing so. 

"Theo there's nothing there. what can you see?" Liam asks gently placing a hand onto Theos shoulder, Theo looked at Liam eyes wet with images tears. "she's coming for me" he let's out a shaky breath, eyes flicking back to her dark form. 

Liam placed a hand on Theos cheek "Theo look at me" he whispered, Theos eyes flicking between looking at Liam's eyes and the dark figure not that far behind him. "no theo look at me, she's not there, she's not real, just focus on my voice" 

Liam winced slightly when he felt Theos claws dig into his arm but right now he didn't care about that, he needed to find a way to distract Theo from whatever he was seeing, distraction, what could he do to distract theo.

"please" he sobbed tears slowly sliding down his face, Liam heart broke seeing theos tears "okay, Theo listen to me, shes not real, she's just in your mind. I need you close your eyes for me babe" Liam's eyes widened slightly hearing his own slip up, Theo seemed to focused on the figure to notice it so Liam continued

"Theo I need you to close your eyes" Theo began shaking his head, "n-no, she's going to get m-me" he clutched onto Liam's arms harder.  
"Theo she's not there, I've got you, you're safe with me, just close your eyes and don't think about her" Liam whispered softly.

"I-i can't Liam please, help me I ca-" without a second thought Liam pulled Theo closer, closing the gap between them and kissed him with everything he's got. 

Theo gasped into the kiss, Eyes fluttering close as he started to kiss back, claws retracting, hands slowly moving up to the back of Theos neck tugging on his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible.

After what felt like hours they finally pulled apart both boys panting slightly. "can you still see her?" Liam asked leaning his forehead on Theos. 

Eyes moving to where the figure of his sister once was he sighed "no, she's gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Day 2: fake relationship

This was a mistake, a huge mistake, what if he called it off? This was a stupid idea he should just call Theo and cancel, "stupid!" he muttered attempting to tie his tie with shaky hands. 

The plan was simple they both go in, Liam introduces Theo to them all they stay for like an hour or do then leave, then they can go their separate ways... More or less.

He honestly was shocked when Theo agreed, he didnt think he would say yes.

-liam couldn't sit down, he was pacing in the locker room waiting for Theo to come, "what's taking so long" he grumbles fidgeting with his fingers. He jumped at the sound of a locker slamming shut, Theo appearing next to him. "you called little wolf?" he said leaning against the lockers.

Liam nodded trying to figure what to say, how to say it. "okay, this might sound a bit weird but I need you to hear me out" he stated, nervously scratching at his skin.  
"what is it?" Theo asked reaching out to stop Liam from scratching himself.

"I need you too... Pretend to be my boyfriend" he whispered hoping Theo didn't hear him properly, "you... What?" Theo asked dumbfounded. 

"look my family have this big dinner thing on and my parents kept asking if I was going to bring Hayden, they wouldn't take no for an answer so... I snapped and told them I seeing someone else..." Liam looked down ashamed. 

Theo was stunned silent, why would Liam be asking him? Out of all the people, he's asking Theo to fake date him? It doesn't make any sense. He shouldn't, this will not help with keeping his feelings hidden, locked away. But seeing how nervous Liam was to ask him, he couldn't say no.

"it's only for tonight, plea-" he started getting cut off by Theo "okay" liam looked back up at Theo shocked. "what?"  
Theo rolled his eyes "I said okay, are you deaf?" he smirked.

Liam let out a small chuckle, smile spreading across his face "thank you, thank you to much, it starts at 8, we can just go there act like we're dating for like an hour or so then we can leave, I swear" he looked up hearing the bell ring indicating next classes were to start. They both smiled at each other walking out of the locker room 

"so I'll pick you up at 7:30? What should I wear?" Theo asked while walking Liam to his class, "yeah sounds great, oh it's a uh suit and tie kinda thing" Theo rolled his eyes "where the hell am I going to find a suit with such short notice?" he says dramatically earning a chuckle and light blush from Liam. "yeah sorry about that" Liam stops infront of his class door "the things I do for you dunbar" he says ruffling Liam's hair before leaving for his own class-

"need a hand?" he heard Theo say from the door way, Liam turned to face him freezing in his spot. Theo looked... Amazing, he looked absolutely breath-taking in his suit, no tie but he still looked stunning.

Theo let out an awkward chuckle "do I Uh look okay?" he asked looking down at himself, Liam shook his head breaking out of his daze "yeah, no you look... Amazing, I Uh I can't get this damn Tie" he pouted at Theo.

Flashing a small smile Theo walked over taking the tie from Liam's hands "here" he whispered as he started to tie it around Liam's neck, the younger of the Two staring up at him the whole time, mesmerised by how close they were.

"see" Theo whispers "easy as pie" his eyes flicking down to Liam's lips, feeling himself lean in closer, the boys broke apart hearing the sound of Liam's phone ringing.

Liam sighed picking it up and answering "hey mum, yeah? Sorry we're leaving now. Love you too. Bye" Liam turned back to the awkward smile on his lips, "mum says we should leave nearly everyone us there but us" 

Theo grins acting like the past couple of minutes never happened, he lifted his arm up motioning towards the door, "after you" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam was nervous the whole drive there, Theo could feel it, he could hear his heartbeat, when he pulled up at the place he turned off the car and turned to liam "hey" he said trying to get Liam to look at him "no need to be nervous little wolf, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" he grinned earning a small chuckle from Liam.

Both boys exited the car and walked up to the dinner "so, whats the big dinner for?" Theo asked trying to keep Liam's mind off of whatever was making him nervous "anything special?"

"it's just like this annual gathering my family does, nothing special really" Liam answered eyes scanning the room for his family "there" he says pointing towards them, smiling at the sight of Liam's family, sitting together, laughing, enjoying each other company. Theo never had any of this no big family gatherings nothing, this felt... New, exciting and he loved it. 

"come on then" Theo said grabbing Liam's hand interlocking their fingers and walking over to the last two empty seats at the table. "oh Liam you're here finally sit hun why don't you introduce thus handsome young man you have brought along with you" Liams mother said, bringing everyone's attention to the Two still standing boys.

Liam's cheeks were on fire as he stuttered trying to get out a sentence at least, thankfully Theo was there to save the moment "hello my names Theo it is lovely to meet you mrs geyer, and your wonderful family as well" Theo said giving his best smile and sitting down with Liam, hands still interlocked between them.

"oh he is quite the charmer, I can see why you like him" she said smiling at Liam, who smiled back unable to form words, which lucky for him he didn't need to Theo answering all the questions and chatting with his family during the meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so theo" Mr geyer started as he placed his desert spoon down crossing his arms "how long have you two been together?" Liam's eyes widened slightly, they haven't come up with a story, their lie to tell his family, Shit how could Liam forget he was too busy worrying about his own feelings, he completely forgot. They hadn't asked these questions yet, he was hopping the would skip them but as per usual nothing goes the way he hopes.

"how long? Well let's see it'll be a month next sunday" Theo answered easily, leaning his arm behind Liam fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his head. "how did you guys meet?" one of Liam's aunts asked from across the table, Liam look at Theo waiting to hear his answer he should probably be helping him answer but was to shocked to. 

"it was raining, it was at night, I remember seeing him with his small group of friends, two of them I use to go to school with years ago."

"do you love him?" Liam choked on his drink when his mum said that "mum!" he coughed out. He felt Theos hand freeze on the back of his head slowly sliding down to his neck. This is it, how could Theo bullshit his way through this one he should just end this, spill the beans it's over. But before he could, Theo answered.

 

"yes" he smiled "when we first met we didn't really talk much, until I... I Was going through some things, I.. Did some bad things. I was at a really low point in my life and.. Well Liam saved me he helped me get through it and better myself as a person and that night my whole life changed" Theo paused for a second looking down at his empty plate "I was so awestruck at how loving and caring one boy could be" Theo looked back up smiling "that's when I realised, I loved him"

Liam was staring at Theo completely shocked, was this real? Or was he just making it up? Just another lie in this fake relationship plan, god please let it be real.

"Liam?" he heard Theos concerned voice next to him "are you okay?" he asked facing his whole body towards him, no he was not okay, at all, if this was just one big lie, Liam doesn't know how he can take it. He can't breath "i-i just" he gasped out "I need" air he needs some fresh air "I gotta go" he said abruptly standing up walking out of the restaurant ignoring the calls of his name from behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Liam!" he heard Theo call out to him, he leant against the wall not saying a word. "Liam, Im sorry if I went to far, once I started talking i couldn't stop myself" he called out "look, if you don't want to talk to me ever again... I understand." Theo sighed rubbing his face, he messed up, big time he let his feelings get in the way and now he's scared off the only friend he actually had.

"did you mean it?" Liam said, knowing that Theo can hear him with his chimera hearing, "yes, yes I meant every word" theo said glowing eyes stopping on the dark form of the young wolf. He slowly walked towards Liam, "look I know this was meant to be a one time thing but, Im sorry I couldn't control myself, I let my feelings get in the way and i-mphh" he was cut off by the younger wolf pulling him in for a hard, passionate kiss. 

Theos hands gently slid down Liam's sides, resting on his waist pulling him closer, both boys needed this after months of pushing back their feelings for one another, tonight was the perfect night to act on those feelings.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Day 3: games

Saturdays are meant to be their calm day, it's they day they usually spend inside cuddling on the couch in their pjs while watching whatever movie they could think of, Theo once made Liam sit through all the Star Wars movies when he found out he'd never seen them. 

Apparently today was not one of those calm saturdays, they were in the middle of whatever movie Liam was making him watch now when the younger of the two groaned dramatically laying back on his boyfriend, smirking Theo raises an eyebrow "what's up baby wolf?" he asked   
Running his fingers through Liam's hair.

"I'm boreeed" Liam dramatically sighed Rolling over to look at Theo who was keeping his eyes on the TV not paying attention, "pay attention to mee" he whines moving his face in front of Theos. 

Theo raises his eyebrows at Liam "you were the one who wanted to watch this movie" Liam sighed snatching the remote from the table and turning off the movie, "let's do something else" he says facing Theo again.

Theo leant up gently kissing Liam, "what do you want to do then?" he asks softly, leaning his forehead against Liam's. Liam bit his bottom lip thinking "I want to play monopoly again" 

"Uh no" Theo says sitting up, Liam sitting in his lap, "why not?" Liam asks tilting his head adorably, "no, I refuse to play that game with you" he said shaking his head, looking away from Liam because he knew the beta would be pouting at him, and he could never say no to that face.

"please, I promise I won't get mad again" that comment made Theo chuckle "mad? You didn't get mad, you broke my nose... Twice. It healed then you broke it again. Two times!" he exclaimed laughing, he looked back to see Liam's pouting lips, he groaned letting his head fall back "ah fine I'll play"

Liam jumped up kissing Theos cheek before running off to get the dreaded boardgame, Theo smiled watching his boyfriend leave, smile plastered on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was bullshit, how the hell does Theo always manage to kick his Ass in this game, the fucker has like 20 of the properties, Liam always happened to land on at least one of them, and he's left with $100 left. "I hate this game" liam growls eyes glowing yellow.

Theo laughs as he sorted through his money "you always say that babe, but you keep asking to play" he pushes the dice over to Liam who snatched them off the table and rolled, looking up to see what number he rolled when he saw the blood, blood covered the dice and no doubt Liam's hands as well.

"Liam?" he said cautiously, moving to Liam's side gently reaching out for Liam's hand when the younger moved back, pushing Theo back. "don't. Touch. Me" he spat out each word, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Liam it's just a game" theo said standing up looking down at the younger one sadly, his IED is playing up again, messing with him, his anger getting the best of him. He told him that he took his meds this morning but judging by Liam's behavior, it's obvious he lied. It saddens Theo that he can't help, he knows how Liam feels about himself because of this disorder how badly he wants to change and be in control of his emotions all the time but can't. 

Liam stood up abruptly and turned to storm of to their room, theo quickly stood in front of him trying to stop him. Liam snapped hands gripping Theos wrists pinning him against the wall, claws digging in, drawing blood. Theo gasped softly looking into Liam's eyes. 

"liam" he whispered, "Liam fight this, don't let your anger get the best of you, just focus on my voice. And change back" he said flashing his own eyes trying to get the betas attention. "hey baby wolf, calm down for me, you're okay. I need you to take control, I know your strong enough to do it. Hell you're the strongest person I know" he said leaning his forehead against the now calmer wolfs forehead.

Liam's shook his head slowly taking control back, claws retracting, the gold in his eyes fading, teeth now normal. He looks up at Theo tears filling his eyes "I did it again. Didn't I?" he asks so soft Theo almost didn't hear him, "hey, you took control again. I'm so proud of you baby" Theo whispered kissing his forehead.

Liam gasped when he saw the blood on Theos wrists moving away from Theo abruptly staring at his blood covered fingers "th-theo I'm so s-sorry I didn't mean t-to" Liam stuttered out tears now falling down.

Theo was at his side in an instant "no listen to me it's fine, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me see?" he held his wrists up "healed, not even a scratch" Liam shook his head muttering "that doesn't change the fact that I did that to you. I can't control my anger, I lied about taking my meds because I threw them out one night when I was mad about having to take them. You shouldn't have to out up with me when I hurt you like this" Liam was sobbing trying to continue "i-i hate that I'm like this, I hate that Im not getting better, or able to control it, I wish I was someone else, someone worth your time and love" 

"hey, hey, calm down, listen to me. You are getting better I promise you, if you threw out your meds I could have gone a bought you a new box, baby you do know you can tell me things, ask me to do things for you. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. don't you dare, don't you dare say you are not worth my love. Because you are worth so much more than me, you are the strongest, kindest and most loving person I have ever met. I love you for you and no one else" Liam was stunned by the end of Theos rant. 

"I'm sorry" Liam mumbled looking down, "for what? Theo asked tilting his head. "for not being able to control it, I try I really do, but" he took a shaky breath "it's hard" he finished voice cracking at the end. 

Theo ra. a hand through Liam's hair pulling him close, "don't apologise, we'll get through this, you are strong and I will be with you every step of the way" he finished with kissing Liam's forehead, the younger sighed standing up on his tiptoes softly kissing Theos lips, kiss full of nothing but love.

"I love you too" he whispered. "and no more monopoly" he said earning a soft chuckle from Theo "no more monopoly"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Day 4: friends/enimies to lovers

The definition of a best friend is a person who you value above other friends in your life, someone you have fun with, someone you trust and someone in whom you confide, for Theo that was Liam. 

Theo didn't believe he would ever have a best friend nor ever deserve one, but ever since Liam brought him back from hell the Two were inseparable, I mean yeah they fought and bickered in the beginging. But it worked for them, they kept each other safe and sane through out the whole war, as much as Theo acted like he didn't care for the younger wolf he always protected him.

Thinking back to their fight in the hospital, how in sync they were, they fought as one, their minds and body's fought as one. How Liam trusted Theo so easily after everything he'd done before being sent to hell, it sparked a sense of hope in Theos heart, maybe he wasn't alone after all.

The Two were hardly ever apart, they were like a package deal can't get one without the other. They even had their own spot where they would meet after school or before or whenever they were going to hang out.

So when Theo had been waiting there for almost half an hour with still no sign of Liam he started getting worried. Liam is never this late and he always let's Theo know if he can't make it, which rarely happens. So something was up, something wasn't right.

Theo knew Liam's last class before lunch was history so that was the first place he'd check, running through the halls as quick as he could to find Liam when he heard it. His wolf hearing picking up the sound of a fight, punches thrown people cheering/talking "what are you trying to hide Liamm your eyes?" Theos heart dropped hearing Liam's name.

"hey! Hey let him go!" he heard Mason call out,while struggling to get through, at least he was sane enough to try and help.

He ran towards the sounds, searching for what room they were in, why wasn't anyone stopping this? were they all watching?

When he finally found them he saw the crowd of people, standing by, watching, the sight made his blood boil eyes flashing gold for a second. 

Theo growled under his breath storming through the crowd shoving everyone aside, when he saw Liam all bloody and beaten his heart shattered.  
"what the Fuck do you think your doing!" he yelled grabbing Nolan's shoulder shoving him away from Liam. 

Taken by surprise Nolan stumbled back tripping over his own feet, "come to save your boyfriend have you?" Nolan spat, Theo growled grabbing onto Nolan's shirt "touch him again and I'll Fucking end you" 

"oh ho ho, I'm so scared. Just get your pretty little wolf boy to show his true colours, then I leave him alone" Nolan said shoving Theo back, now he doesn't know what but something snapped in Theo, he punched Nolan right in the side of his head, knocking him back a few. He pushed him towards the door glaring, "get the Fuck out of here, try this again and next time it won't just be a punch" 

Nolan glared but ended up storming out of the room, the crowd was frozen watching the whole scene play out, Theo looked at them all eyes going to the people holding back Mason, "let him go" he growled "get the hell out of here, I can't stand to see your faces" he yelled, startling some they all left in a hurry.

"theo" he heard Liam call weakly, Theo turned quickly seeing Mason crouched down next to Liam, he was at his side in an instant upon seeing the boy again. He looked about ready to pass out. "let's take him home" Mason whispered looking up to Theo, "he needs rest, and to be as far away from that fucker as he can" 

Nodding Theo lifted Liam up, he followed Mason out to his car, he sat in the back with Liam while Mason drove. Theo later Liam down his head in his lap, the younger fell asleep instantly soft snores filled the silence in the car.

"why didn't anyone help" Theo whispered staring down sadly. He heard Mason sigh "everyone knows about his IED, everyone knows about what he did at his old school. They're all to scared to step in, they didn't care enough" 

"that's no excuse to watch someone get beaten" he said angrily, he would make all the fuckers who watched pay for not helping Liam. But Theo knows that's not what Liam would want, so instead he'll just glare at them from afar.

"you like him, don't you?" Theo froze hearing those words, like him? Does he like Liam? They've been friends for as long as he can remember, Liam knows all his secrets and vice versa. 

Theo sighed, running his hand through the sleeping boys hair.  
"I think I'm in love with him"


	5. day 5: soulmates

Liam was freaking out, he was in art, now art wasn't his best subject for two reasons, reason one he can't draw for Shit, reason two he still can't see colour. 

You see, for some fucked up reason you can't see any colours until you first touch or meet your soulmate, which Liam would be fine with if he wasn't the only person out of his friends who still can't see colour. 

Personally Liam hated the idea of soulmates, he thinks you should fall in love with the person for who they are not just because they're the one that was chosen for you, so if he ever meets his 'soulmate' and they turn out to be an asshole, hes not staying with them. He'd rather not see colours then be with someone he doesn't love.

So you see how art can be a little difficult for him, usually he's fine because he's got Mason with him, helping him choose colours. But apparently today Mason was 'as sick as a dog' as he put it. 

Leaving Liam alone with no help for colours, he was too embarrassed to speak up and say he still can't see them, Because most of the class can already see them, and being the newer kid he didn't want to draw to much attention to himself.

So Liam sat there for a solid 15 minutes trying to figure out which shade of grey was blue so he can continue his ocean. He was to busy concentrating he didn't hear the sound of the door swing open.

"Mr raeken, you're 15 minutes late not good for your first day" he heard his art teacher say, zoning out again. 

He jumped when he heard the stool next to him move head snapping up to look the new boy in the eyes, he was taken back, this boy was beautiful, well as beautiful as you can be in black and white, but he was breath taking. 

Liam snapped out of his gaze when he realized that new boy was talking to him "s-sorry what?" he awkwardly stuttered out feeling his cheeks heat up.   
The stranger laughed "I said, is this seat taken?" feeling to embarrassed to talk Liam just shook his head, looking back down to hide his face, not sure if the boy could see colours or not he didn't want to risk him seeing his blush.

"trying to find a colour?" he heard boy with no name ask, biting his bottom lip, he nodded, looking down embarrassed. 

The boy took all the pencils from Liam's desk and walked over to the teacher, Liam's eyes widened what was this kid doing? Liam ducks his head down hoping the boy doesn't tell the teacher he can't see colours. This is not at all how he wanted everyone to know. 

After about five minutes the boy Came back handing the pencils back to Liam, who was looking rather confused, "I told the teacher I couldn't see colours and asked if he could write the names on them" he explained, Liam's eyes widened looking down to see on each pencil was infact the names of each colour.

"i-i, thank you.." Liam stopped now realising he still doesn't know the boys name "theo" he answered smiling at Liam. "thank you theo" Liam felt himself smile back.

They both coloured quietly chatting about anything and everything, Liam found out that Theo just moved here, after a tough fight with his parents, he didn't say where he lived exactly only that he's got that part covered, he also found out he loves photography and was a really good artist apparently.

Liam was too busy concentrating on what he was drawing to notice Theos, occasionally he would look up at the boys face while he was telling a story but never looked at his artwork.

Soon enough the bell rang, all students quickly packing their bags and leaving for lunch, Liam and Theo walked out together stopping just outside the door, they awkwardly stood their for a couple minutes before they both spoke "did you want to-"   
"see you 'round I gue-" they both laughed staring at each other, before Liam could speak his phone started ringing, groaning he mouthed an apology before answering "hello? Mason? What's wrong?" while on the phone he saw Theo motioning that he was going to leave him alone, and before Liam could protest, he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam hadn't seen Theo for the rest of the day, which kinda bummed him out because he wanted to get to know him more, he didn't even get the guys number. He didn't know what it was about Theo but he felt drawn to him. It didn't matter if they were soulmates or not he definitely knew he felt something for Theo.

Slowly making his way back to his locker, hoping he can see Theo again tomorrow, he opened his locker noticing something fall out, confused he picked up the paper unfolding it, it's safe to say that he was shocked with what was on the paper.   
It was a beautifully detailed drawing of himself, sure it was just black and white for him but he hoped one day he could see the colours.

He noticed writing in the bottom corner reading "I wanted you to have this, hope you like it, Theo" with his number written underneath, Liam's eyes widened, Theo... Drew this? For him? It was amazing! Why would he draw Liam though? With art skills this good he should not being drawing Liam out of all things.

He carefully placed it in one of his books in his back, he took out his phone entering Theos number in sending a quick message

Liam: hey it's Liam, just wanted to say thank you for the amazing drawing! 

Liam heard a locker slam shut causing him to jump in surprise, he looked up ready to glare at whoever made the move when he noticed Theo leaning his forehead against the lockers.

"Theo? What's wrong?" liam asked walking over to him, Theo sighed not moving "some guy found out I live in my car, he kept making fun about it. So I punched him, and he hit me back" he let out a bitter laugh, turning to Liam. 

Liam gasped seeing the black eye forming on Theos face, "Theo, your eye" he said placing a hand on his cheek, and That's when everything changed the once grey world burst with colour it was all a bit overwhelming at first, but upon seeing the greys of Theos eyes change to a beautiful hazel-green Liam was mesmerized.

"it's you" Liam thought, trying to take in all the colours at once. "what?" Theo asked voiced laced with confusion. And Liam froze had he said that out loud? What if /he/ wasn't theos soul mate, he's heard it happen before, you're soul mate having a different person as their souldmate. It was heartbreaking to think that could be happening to Liam.

He pulled back he hand slowly "i-i said its you, you're my soul mate" upon hearing those words Theos face changed from confusion to happiness and a matter of seconds, next thing he knows he's being pulled in for a hug, one of the best hugs he's ever had.

Theo pulled back staring into Liam's eyes he whispered "you're mine too, when we met this morning I got a Whole burst of colours when I saw you, I didn't know how to react because I wasn't sure if you could already see colours or if it happened to you too so I didnt want to scar-" Liam cut Theo off by kissing him gently on the lips.

"how about" Liam whispered "dinner tonight, at my place and we have a guest bedroom so you don't have to live in your truck" he suggested, he didn't want to take things too fast so he wanted to have a few dates first, "that sounds... Wonderful" Theo smiled down at him, Liam held Theos hand interlocking their fingers as they walked to his car.

Now Liam still thought the whole soulmates thing was stupid, you should be with someone you love, and Liam was hoping, god he was praying that Theo was that someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Day 6: clothes sharing

Since coming back from hell theo has started to notice alot if his clothes are missing from his truck, he didn't really think much of it, because you know it was an abandoned truck stuff was bound to get taken. 

What confused Theo was that not everything was taken, most of his hoodies and jackets were gone and some shirts but that's it, it didnt bother him not like he needed all his clothes anyway, the less in his truck the easier. 

After sorting out all his stuff, getting ready to sleep for the night, he starts to climb into the back seat of his truck when he hears someone calling his name "Theo!" he turned towards the voice only to see none other then the not who brought him back. 

Theo was really hoping Liam would leave him alone, at least while he dealt with his new found 'feelings' for the boy. "what" he muttered not looking liam in the face, "what are you doing?" the beta asked before continuing "you're not sleeping in your truck again, are you?" Theo froze, how did Liam know he slept in his truck? He didn't tell anyone, didn't think they'd care.

"where else am I meant to go?" Theo mumbled looking up at Liam, his heart tugged at the sincere look on the boys face "come stay at mine, at least until you get back on your feet" Liam suggested holding his hand out, "it's late, grab your bag we'll take my car tonight then get yours tomorrow" he smiled.

Theo stared eyes widend processing what Liam just suggested, before grabbing his duffel from his back seat, then grabbing Liam's hand. 

He let Liam lead him to the car, lost in his own world, why would Liam be nice to him? Was this some sort of trick? Was he planning to send him back to hell? Whatever it was he didn't want this moment to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo didn't talk much on the drive there, he was too busy listening to Liam go on and on about some part of history, he was mesmerized by the knowledge this kid had, how his eyes shone talking about something he enjoys. 

Sooner or later they arrived at Liam's house, Liam showed him to the guest room "my rooms just down the hall if you need me" he said pointing to his room, entering it once Theo was settled in. Theo smiled dropping his bag on the bed, starting to unpack what little stuff he had. 

The boys didn't talk much after that, Theo was reading a book on the guest bed, wearing his track pants. And Liam was doing whatever Liam does at this time. 

Theo yawned closing his book when he finally decided it was probably time to sleep, he got up placing his book down walking to Liam's room, he felt he needed to thank him and say goodnight, that was something people do yeah?

Theo knocked twice as he stood in the door frame, Liam was sitting on his bed wearing just a jumper, which looked oddly familiar, and a pair of boxers, Theos heart skipped a beat upon seeing this sight, "is that my jumper?" he smirked seeing the blush form on Liam's cheeks.

"Uh sorry, did you want it back?" he mumbled picking at the sleeves, Theo chuckled shaking his head "nah it suits you."

"Why do you have my jumper anyway?" Theo asks raising his eyebrow "are you the one who took all my clothes? The reason I've got no more clothes?" Theo asked question after question watching the younger boy.

Liam mumbled something to soft for Theo "what was that?" 

"I said I missed you, okay!" Liam growled glaring up at theo, the chimera was taken back, Liam missed him? "why?" why would Liam miss him?

"because, I care about you" Liam answered looking up at theo "because.... I like you" 

Theo froze, heart racing he tried to put his feelings off as long as he could, unsure of how the beta felt he held them back as much as he could, but now Liam's said it out loud, Theos frozen he doesnt know what to do, does he act on his own feelings walk over to Liam and kiss him right on the lips like he's wanted to do for ages. Or does he wait, for Liam to do something.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same, Im sorry I said anything" Liam blurted out standing up quickly "I'll give you all your clothes back, you can still u-use the guest room if you like until you find your own place i-" Theo moved across the room quickly grabbing Liam's face kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I like you too" Theo breathed into the kiss.


	7. day 7: free day

THIAM DAY 7  
FINALE.

What started of as lust, lust for love, for each other. Lust for each others body. Theo loved the feeling of Liam’s hot, sweaty body underneath him, slowly taking control over Liam, bodies fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces.

Eventually lust turned to love, Theo started caring for Liam, after hell something changed in Theo, he stood up for the boy, protected the boy as much as he denied liking him, when Liam asked “why do you keep trying to save me?” 

That question stuck with Theo for the next few weeks, he knew why, but he didn’t want too admit it to himself to anyone. He was scared, he’d never felt this way about someone before, it was all very… New.

He can see why he fell for Liam, how could he not? The boy was perfect, he was caring, loving everything Theo was not, everything Theo didn’t deserve.

After the fight in the hospital Theo really felt it, his heart raced seeing the look on Liam’s face when he took the hunters pain, ‘you can’t take it, if you don’t care’ Theos changed, and Liam noticed. After a moment of staring, Liam ran up pulling Theo into a hug, hearts racing. Liam pulled back slightly to stare into Theos eyes, “I’m so proud of you” he whispered pulling Theo into a kiss.

The Two were a pair of warriors who fight together as one, love together as one, stay together as one. A/N: and there is my finale thiam.. Thing. I felt like making a video but also felt like writing a fic so did a bit of both, but yes this is it, Im kinda sad it’s over but I’ve really enjoyed this week. And everyones done an amazing job! Loved reading them all :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a video for this teeny fic. If you want to see it follow me on tumblr @vattenhaunter


End file.
